


my girlfriend's a screamer

by starrystorms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Rated T for innuendo, otp: my girlfriend's a screamer, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystorms/pseuds/starrystorms
Summary: Prompt fill:Person A: “....Think they’ll notice?”Person B: “I think they’d be fucking stupid not to.”
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	my girlfriend's a screamer

**Author's Note:**

> trying some different things out. let me know how you like the short format! and if you have any prompts/requests, drop them below or @starrystorm (no -s) on tumblr :)

“...Think they’ll notice?”

There was a pause, and then: “I think they’d be fucking stupid not to.”

Laurel snorted. “At least we didn’t break the window this time,” she murmured, surveying the damage. She glanced around the room, noting the ( probably dangerous) amount of broken glass that littered the ground.

Dinah groaned, pressing the heel of her hands into her eyes. “God, I don’t think the kids are gonna let us live this down.” They were supposed to meet with Mia and Zoe to go over some new intel, and Dinah was absolutely  _ not _ looking forward to having to explain this mess to either of them.

“I’m sure Mia’ll have something to say about this.” Laurel walked over to the table that usually served as their meeting place for the Canaries. “At least Zoe’s nice enough to pretend nothing happened.”

Dinah chuckled. Looking around, she resigned herself to cleaning the mess they had made (because she may have started but Laurel definitely  _ finished _ it). She walked over and grabbed a broom to start sweeping the glass into piles. Over her shoulder, Laurel was sweeping the pieces of glass from a - vase? picture frame? - into her hands. 

“You do know you shouldn’t pick up glass with your bare hands, right?” she asked, turning back to her own piles. 

She could picture the eye roll Laurel shot her way. “I think I can handle some glass.” 

Dinah kept sweeping, not looking up. “You also said you could handle keeping quiet. And how’d that turn out?” she smirked, finally looking up.

Dinah tracked the flush on Laurel’s face as it spread down her neck and chest before slowly dragging her eyes back up her girlfriend’s body to meet her eyes

Laurel’s eyes were blown wide, cheeks flushed and breathing heavy. “I think,” she said, stalking toward Dinah, “that we need a rematch.”

Dinah reached over to place a soft kiss, a tease really, on the corner of Laurel’s mouth. “Oh, pretty bird, I don’t think our apartment can handle a rematch.” 

“Admitting defeat, hmm?” 

“Not a chance.”

Dinah figured making the kids wait a few extra minutes couldn’t hurt. 


End file.
